


as you shoot across the sky

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Artist Steve Rogers, Coma, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Haunted Houses, Humor, Injury, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Making Love, One Shot Collection, Short & Sweet, Smut, Tags only apply to some chapters, Time Travel, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of CaptainFirecracker short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter. (High School AU prompts are clearly marked, and do not overlap with the smut prompts, where everyone is definitely of age)The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts).



> Title from 'Firework' by Katy Perry.

1\. Table of Contents

2\. '[High School Haunted House AU' for phoenix-173](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783240/chapters/39386617#workskin)

3\. '[Pride' for phoenix-173](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783240/chapters/39386665#workskin)

4\. '[Envy' for phoenix-173](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783240/chapters/39386674#workskin)

5\. '[Want me to light you up?" for phoenix-173](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783240/chapters/39386695#workskin)

6\. ***** '[Clench pt 1' for phoenix-173](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783240/chapters/39386725#workskin)

7\. ***** '[Clench pt 2' for phoenix-173](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783240/chapters/39386743#workskin)

8\. '[Pining; Coma pt 1' for phoenix-173](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783240/chapters/39386776#workskin)

9\. '[Pining; Coma pt 2' for Phoenix-173](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783240/chapters/39386890#workskin)

10\. "[Please come back" for phoenix-173](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783240/chapters/39387001#workskin)

11\. '[Barely Breathing' for phoenix-173](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783240/chapters/39387058#workskin)

12\. '[Never a story more of woe' for phoenix-173](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783240/chapters/39387094#workskin)

13\. '[Corn Maze' for phoenix-173](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783240/chapters/39387106#workskin)

14\. '[Boogaloo' for phoenix-173](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783240/chapters/39387124#workskin)

15\. ***** '[D28 Smut' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783240/chapters/48335896)


	2. 'High School Haunted House AU' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky Prompts 2016
> 
> High School AU, Haunted House

She squealed and grabbed Steve’s arm, her nails digging slightly into the skin of his forearm. She’d somehow raked up the sleeve of his Letterman’s jacket to expose it. 

“God, Jube…it’s not real…” Steve muttered, reaching for her hand and attempting to pry it loose without any luck. To be completely honest, the ghastly ghoul had kind of spooked him too, but not nearly as much as the sting of her fingernails. 

“I know…I know it’s probably just someone’s dad in make-up…but like…AHHHHHH!” She jumped again, latching onto him in a completely different way. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressed her head against his chest. “Okay, okay…I know this isn’t ideal, but…just lead me out and I’m gonna hide my face.” 

Steve couldn’t help but think how wrong she was. This was ideal. This was very ideal. 


	3. 'Pride' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven Deadly Sins AU
> 
> Artist Steve Rogers; Fluff

Jubilee rested her chin on her hands as she watched him. He was pretty spectacular to watch. 

Steve Rogers, All-American Hero, sitting half naked on the end of her bed, sketching her cat as it lay curled up on the rug in front of her dresser. 

“Can I see it yet, Picasso?” she chimed, noting the way his lips twitched upward at the sound of her voice.

“Not just yet…I’ll show it to you in just a second…” 

She sighed happily. It was going to be another masterpiece, she could just tell. He was pretty damn talented, her man.


	4. 'Envy' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven Deadly Sins Prompts
> 
> Fluff

She was comfortable in her skin. Five minutes around Jubilee and it was really obvious just how comfortable she was. 

Steve envied her that. He envied her ability to lounge practically nude on the bed, the sheet draped over her in a way that would have made a Renaissance artist green with envy. 

Because no matter how many times she told him he was gorgeous, he wasn’t really there yet. And he didn’t think he ever would be. 


	5. "Want me to light you up?" for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Sentence Prompts 2016
> 
> Banter

Steve smirked. “You’d light me up over the last piece of pizza? I’m hurt, Jubes.” He placed his hand over his heart. “HURT.” 

“You’re gonna be hurtin’ if you eat my pizza…” she warned, only half-kidding. “This is the best pizza in NYC and you get to eat it anytime…” 

“Yeah? Well, it tastes better when I steal it from you…” He leaned over the box and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. 


	6. *'Clench pt 1' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Smut, Explicit Sex

“Christ…” Steve muttered under his breath. His hands gripped her hips, digging into the fleshy part of her ass just enough to make her grunt and squeeze him that much tighter. 

He groaned some incoherent sound, the second half-muffled as he buried his face in the crook of her shoulder. Sounded like her name, though. 

Jubilee rose up on her knees, sinking back down onto him. He was hot. Stiff. Hard inside her. And pressing beautifully against her g-spot. “Steve, you are perfect…oh god…” She bit down on her lip, shuddering through her release as her thigh muscles clenched. 

“I’m not perfect…” he whispered. “Couldn’t wait for you to finish…wanted to do this…” He grasped her right behind the knees, rising up and dumping her unceremoniously on the bed so he could pump his hips into her at his pace. Which was apparently, fast enough to power a small locomotive engine. 

She couldn’t respond to his argument due to being fucked steadily into the mattress, but she still thought he was as close to perfect as anyone could be. He might have said he couldn’t wait. But he waited. 


	7. *'Clench pt 2' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewind Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut, Kissing

Jubilee ran her fingers through his hair, pushing it back out of his face. 

Steve groaned and dipped down to kiss her, his lips fervent and intense as he continued to move inside her. 

She reached down to grab his ass, to situate herself so he was rubbing right against her clit with every thrust. 

“Jesus…” his head dropped down as his thrusting became erratic. “Holy…fuck…” He came with a grunt, his hips still moving as he shuddered through his climax. “Jube…oh…my…fuck…” 

She giggled and pulled him down for a kiss. “Love it when I can make Cap swear…” 


	8. 'Pining; Coma' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst Prompts 2016
> 
> Light Angst, Coma, High School AU, No Powers AU

It wasn’t until homeroom that Jubilee got news of the accident. Over the morning announcements. He and Bucky had been out late the night before…it’d been raining. Bucky’s tires slid on the wet pavement.

Bucky’d hurt his arm…it was Steve they were worried about. 

She didn’t hear Dr. Xavier call after her as she fled the classroom. Out to her car. She wasn’t sure how she got to the hospital, just that she was there now, arguing with a nurse in the ICU about being admitted to his room. 

She had to get in there.

Sarah Rogers’ arm appeared, wrapping tightly around her shoulders as she talked to the nurse, assured them in calming tones that “Miss Lee is absolutely allowed to see my son. Add her name to the list, please.”

They said you could hear things when you were in a coma, right? She had to talk to him. Let him know how she felt. She was so stupid not to tell him before now. 


	9. 'Pining; Coma pt 2' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewind Prompts 2017
> 
> High School AU, No Powers, Injury, Angst, Coma, Pining

“Steve?” Jubilee leaned forward, closing her hand around his. “I hope you can hear me…” 

She glanced at the door. Ms. Rogers had gone to get a cup of coffee. To give them privacy. To give _her_ privacy.

Steve looked so pale and helpless. But he was breathing on his own. No ventilator. That was good, right? She hadn’t really asked specifics. 

She took a deep breath and started again. “Steve. I love you. I dunno why I never told you that before now…I’m sorry. But I love you.” 

She leaned down to press a kiss to the back of his hand, only to look up to see him looking at her, a wry smile on his face. “Took a car accident to get you to say that?” 

Jubilee bolted upright. “Oh my god, Steve! You’re awake? Do you want me to get your mom, or–” 

“I saw her earlier,” he said flippantly. 

She frowned. “Aren’t you in a coma or something?” 


	10. "Please come back" for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompt 2017
> 
> Light Angst, Kid Fic, Shogo Lee

“Why should I?” was her terse reply. Jubilee was bouncing Shogo on her knee and Steve didn’t want to fight in front of him. 

“Because I miss you. I miss both of you…” he said, aware of the pleading tone in his voice. He did miss them. He missed everything about them. The warmth. The noise. The constantly messy living room.

Her jaw wobbled, but she stilled it soon enough. “We miss you too…” 


	11. 'Barely Breathing' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 90s Song Prompts 2016
> 
> Song is 'Barely Breathing' by Duncan Sheik (1996)
> 
> Fluff, Banter, Light Angst

She wasn’t really sure if what she had just said had even registered with him. He was still staring out the window. He hadn’t even flinched. 

“Steve?” 

His eyebrow twitched infinitesimally. It could have been a muscle spasm. His hand was still over his mouth. Icy gaze fixed at something beyond the glass in front of him. Beyond whatever was outside that window.

“I need verbal confirmation that you heard me…” Jubilee wasn’t really in the mood for moody silence a la Rogers. “I said that this isn’t working anymore and I need–” 

“I heard you.”

She jumped. The sound of his voice. Clear and crisp against the ear-ringing silence was startling. She pressed her lips together. 

“You said you need more than I’m giving you,” he continued, turning slightly to look at her. "I understand that. I do.“ 

“We could try to work it out maybe…” she reached for him, sliding her hand up his forearm. "I do love you, Steve…“ 

He covered her hand with his own, squeezing for a moment. Her heart leapt into her throat. He tugged her hand up to his lips, holding it there for a few seconds before he brought it back down. "I’m already giving you everything I can, Jube.” He sighed. "I know it’s not enough. And I know you deserve more, but…“ 

Tears sprang to her eyes. "You mope around all the time. You spend all your free time at the gym unless I pitch a fit for you to spend time with me…I don’t understand why you can’t try a little harder?” 

He shook his head. "I have to find him. You don’t understand. He’s out there somewhere. Alone. And I owe it to him to find him.“

Bucky. Of course. It always came back to Bucky. 

“Steve…do you love me?” she whispered. “I don’t mean are you head over heels. I don’t mean are you picking out china. I mean…do you love me? Care about me? At all?”

He inhaled deeply, letting it out as he nodded. His throat bobbed when he swallowed. “‘Course I do…” 

“Then let me help you.” He started to protest, but she cut him off. “No. Let me. I can help you. I mean, there’s gotta be something to be said for a chick who looks non assuming, but can shoot sparks and fireballs from her fingertips, right?” 

He sniffed, looking down at the ground to try and hide his smile. "Thought it was your rule not to mix work and fun?“ 

She laughed. "Babe, you haven’t been fun in a LONG time. Might as well get a little work done.” 


	12. 'Never more a story of woe' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2017
> 
> High School AU

“Okay, listen. Dude. You’re going to _have_ to make this believable or Xavier will never cast you,” Jubilee said with a sigh. “Why do you even want a part in the play, anyway? Wouldn’t you be more comfortable doing lights and sound?” 

Steve shook his head. “I’d be bored.” 

She snorted. “Sorry, I find it hard to believe that the multiply concussed remaining brain cells in your jock-brain could lose interest in something that is literally bright lights and loud sounds.” She shook the stack of papers in her hand. “But, I suppose you know best, so let’s take it again from the top, Mercutio… Give me a torch: I am not for this ambling; Being but heavy, I will bear the light…” 

“Your faith in my is astounding,” he deadpanned and returned to the script. “Nay, gentle Romeo, we must have you dance!” 

Jubilee nodded, impressed. “Better. I almost don’t want to shoot myself listening to you.” 

He smirked. “Thanks.” 


	13. 'Corn Maze' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff, Humor

“Look, just because Peter is fast and all, doesn’t mean he needs to win all the races… in fact, I think he should give everyone a two hour head start. But no one ever listens to me…” Jubilee groused, peering down the long path through the corn. 

Steve reached for her hand, and ducked into one of the rows, pulling her close enough to brush his lips over hers. “Maybe we could… not worry so much about winning and just… get lost for a while… that way, everyone has to wait? They can’t go to dinner without us, right? I’m driving.” 

She grinned widely. “I love the way you think, Rogers…” 


	14. 'Boogaloo' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chill Prompts 2018
> 
> Dancing, Time Travel

“What do we do?” Steve muttered, his teeth clenched tightly as everyone around them burst into dance. 

“Boogaloo, Steve! Didn’t you watch the dance videos the Professor gave us?” Jubilee asked, shimmying her shoulders suggestively. 

“Um. No. I–” he stammered. “I honestly didn’t think we’d have to use the info.” 

“We time-traveled to the _sixties_ , not that town in Footloose where dancing’s outlawed!” she exclaimed. “If you can’t boogaloo, at least tell me you can twist.” 

Steve made a face. 

“Oh my actual cripes.” 


	15. 'Ginger Snap' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Cocktail Prompts
> 
> Post-Coital, Nudity, Banter

“Is that my shirt?” Steve asked, squinting mostly out of habit because he could see perfectly in the low light of his bedroom.

“No, it’s  _ Bucky’s _ ,” Jubilee deadpanned, sticking out her tongue as she rolled up the sleeves on Steve’s blue dress shirt so they wouldn’t hang past her hands.

She buttoned only the middle button before flouncing out of the room. Steve rolled out of bed and followed her, completely nude and completely entranced by the woman now raiding his fridge.

“Whatcha lookin’ for?” he asked. “Maybe I can help?”

“I dunno… I don’t think you have any ice cream,” Jubilee said slowly, peering into the freezer. “And you’re completely nude, so I don’t even know what you’re going to do to help me with that.”

“Well, I would offer to run out and grab some for you, but you’re wearing my shirt, so…” Steve teased.

“I just wanted to see ya go out shirtless for ice cream,” she replied with a wink.

“I might just do that.”

She snorted out a laugh. “Do that and you’ll break Brooklyn.”

He headed back to the bedroom to get dressed. “I’m tempted to try.”


	16. *'D28 Smut' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __
> 
> _**Dialogue Prompts 2019** _   
>  _#D28 “I want you to leave marks.”_   
>    
> 
> 
> Smut, Safe Words 

When his hand came down against her flesh, there was just the sharpest of bites. It was louder than it was hard. If that made sense.

And while Jubilee loved the cracking sound Steve’s hand made when it connected with her ass, she was looking for something a little bit more intense.

“I want you to leave marks…” she whispered, pressing her hips back against his hand.

“You’re sure?” he asked, gazing down where his hand rested like he couldn’t believe what she was asking him.

“Yes,” she said, nodding and pressing back against him further. “Just work up to it. I’ll safeword out if it’s too much…”

“Red means stop? Green means go?” Steve asked, rubbing her softly. 

“Green,” she said. “So much green.”

His hand came down with a hard smack and she gasped into the room, already nodding her head for more. “Green. Still green.”

Steve groaned and brought his hand down again.


End file.
